The Space Between
by redsandman99
Summary: Adam and Jeff do their best to keep their relationship strong, despite the distance and people trying to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Damn it, I don't need another one! I have too many already…but I can't resist. I really can't. The call of it is too strong.**

…

Adam parked his rental car into the parking lot of the Impact Zone. He knew he was risking getting into some serous trouble by just being there, but he couldn't help himself. He only had a few days off and he didn't want to waste any of that time. There was a tour of Australia and New Zealand coming up and he wasn't going to see his baby for two weeks. He hated even thinking about it, but unfortunately, all the traveling was the downside to his job.

After checking to make sure he looked inconspicuous, he got out of the car and slipped into the building with as much stealth as he could muster. He was wearing a hoodie he had stolen from Randy and he had the hood pulled up to hide his long blonde locks and giant sunglasses on to hide his face. There were a few people that glanced at him as he walked around backstage, but none of the looks were more than a momentary thing. _This is good. They can all be blissfully una-oh fuck me._

_Beep beep_!"Intruder!" Alex Shelley yelled as Chris Sabin honked the horn of the golf cart they had commandeered. "Intruder! We have an intruder!"

Adam jumped back as he almost got hit because Chris didn't put the brakes on in time. "Shut up you assholes!" he hissed angrily. "Are you trying to get me caught?"

"I don't know," Alex said innocently. He looked at Chris for confirmation. "Are we trying to get him caught?"

"It depends on what he's going to do for us," Chris replied. "I mean, if we keep his secret and we get nothing in return, how is that going to benefit us?"

"I don't think it would benefit us at all," Alex answered. He folded his arms over his chest and studied Adam carefully. "You're in enemy territory Mr. Copeland. You either comply to our demands or there will be consequences."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "And they'll be dire. Very very dire."

Adam bit his tongue and let out a very long sigh. "What do you two want from me?" he asked. "Huh? Money, drugs-"

"Why would we want drugs?" Alex asked. He sounded offended at the question.

"Oh come on, we all know you two are a couple of stoners-"

"Hey hey hey! We are not stoners!" Chris claimed. "Just because we occasionally take part in some recreational grass smoking does not mean we're stoners!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Save the excuses for someone who cares," Adam said impatiently. He had a boyfriend to see and these idiots were slowing him down way too much. "Just tell me what you want so I can get on with my life, okay?"

The tag champions exchanged looks before smirking cockily. "A sex tape," Chris finally answered.

"Excuse me?" Adam said incredulously.

"You and Jeff need to make a sex tape for mine and Alex's enjoyment," Chris clarified. "And if you don't-"

"If you don't, you're not doing shit, you hear me? Now step away from my boyfriend!"

Adam grinned as Jeff came out of his dressing room and started coming towards them. "You're gonna get it. You're get it," he sang gleefully to the busted Motor City Machine Guns."

"Hey, he's the enemy," Alex said defensively. "He came on to our turf-"

"He's my boyfriend, he can go wherever he wants," Jeff declared. He slapped both Sabin and Shelley upside the head before shooing them away with his hands. "Now be gone the both of you."

"Give us one good reason," Chris said defiantly.

"I'll tell Joe you were the ones who put itching powder in his clothes while he was out wrestling last week."

Alex's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare."

Jeff smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Try me."

Alex and Chris exchanged looks before Chris backed up the golf cart and drove it around Adam and Jeff. The fear of Samoa Joe had been placed in their hearts and they weren't going to fuck with that. "You are a genius," Adam declared as he wrapped his arms around Jeff and kissed him on the lips. "I mean really, that was fucking brilliant."

"Eh, it wasn't that great. Threatening to get them beat up by Joe isn't exactly creative." Jeff put his arms around Adam's neck and grinned. "So what brings you here? I thought we were meeting up at home."

"I know but I managed to escape a little earlier than I thought I would," Adam explained. He rested his forehead against Jeff's and nipped at the younger man's pink lips. "And I couldn't wait to see you so-"

"Aw, you're sweet," Jeff said happily. He kissed Adam and then grinned mischievously. "I think that sweetness should be rewarded."

"I do too," Adam agreed. "I think I should get a big reward." He slipped his hands underneath Jeff's shirt and began looking around for the nearest closet for them to go in. He didn't want to wait until they left. He wanted Jeff and he wanted him now and there was nothing that was going to stop him.

"I wouldn't go in that closet if I was you. Dreamer and Raven went in there a little while ago and they still haven't come out."

Adam and Jeff froze and turned to face Shannon, who was shaking his head at them. "Did those two really go in there?" Adam asked, even though he wasn't really sure that he wanted to know.

"Yes," Shannon confirmed. "And I wouldn't interrupt them if I was you. That shit looked violent." He suddenly grinned and walked over to them so he could wrap his arms around them. "Besides, you don't need to have sex in a utility closet right now. You can come party with me."

"And why would we want to do that?" Adam asked.

Shannon glared at him. "Shut up you asshole. Jeff loves me and if he wants to party with me, you'll be coming too because you are cock whipped."

"I am not cock whipped!" Adam claimed.

"Oh yes you are," Jeff claimed. "It's why I love you." He leaned forward and started whispering even though Shannon was close enough to hear him anyway. "Don't worry. We can ditch him at the club and have sex there."

"Hey!" Shannon protested.

Adam got a big, goofy grin on his face. The combination of him having no shame and having been apart from Jeff for more than a day made him very willing to fuck just about anywhere. "Alrighty then. I like the sound of that."

Shannon sighed and rolled his eyes. "You guys are assholes."

"But you love us anyway," Jeff said smugly as he and Adam started marching the Prince of Punk out of the building. "Come on, you know you want to say it."

Shannon sighed. "Yeah, I love you…not Copeland really-"

"Oh fuck off Shanny."

"You first Reject."

Jeff sighed loudly. "Are you two going to do this all night?"

"Yes," Shannon and Adam replied at the same time. They couldn't help themselves. It was their thing and nothing or nobody was going to get them to change.


	2. Chapter 2

It was decided by Shannon and Jeff that they were going to go to the club nearest to the Impact Zone whether Adam liked the place or not. Adam just shrugged when they informed him of that because honestly, he didn't even really care. As long as he was with Jeff, that was all that mattered to him. "You want to go dance?" Jeff asked, taking Adam's arms and wrapping them around him. He was already moving his hips to the beat of the music and wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Adam knew from experience that Jeff's version of dancing with him was considered foreplay in some cultures and while that was great, he needed something to loosen himself up before he got out on to the dance floor.

"Let's take a couple shots first," Adam suggested. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds good to me." Jeff followed Shannon to a table towards the back of the club, where a bunch of the other TNA guys were sitting. Adam kept a hold on Jeff while hanging back a bit, not feeling comfortable saying much more than a greeting. Even though the majority of the locker room hadn't gone out of their way to make him feel unwelcome the few times he had been around them, he could tell that not everyone was particularly thrilled when he came to hang all over Jeff. Whether it was because of the company he was working for or for other personal reasons, he wasn't entirely sure. It didn't hurt his feelings though. He had Jeff and his own friends so everyone could just go fuck off for all he cared.

"Here you go Addy," Jeff said as he handed Adam a shot glass filled with vodka.

"Thanks babe." Adam took the glass and downed it's contents, shaking his head as the alcohol burned his throat.

"So Copeland, how are things in WWE land?" Ken Anderson asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Same old same old," Adam replied. "How about here?"

"We're good. Real good."

"Fantastic."

"I know, isn't it?"

That whole exchange made everyone around them shift uncomfortably. It wasn't exactly a secret that Ken had an interest in Jeff and it was an even worse kept secret that Adam was far from thrilled about it. The loud mouthed bleach blonde had always bothered him, even before he knew about the Jeff thing. If it wasn't for the fact that Matt and Jeff were such good friends with Ken, he would have kicked the weasel's ass already just to be done with it.

"So how's Jay doing?" AJ asked, deciding to bring up another topic to defuse the situation.

"Fine," Adam replied.

"Really? I mean, have you talked to him lately..?"

Adam had to laugh. AJ and Jay had been broken up since a couple months after Jay had left TNA, but AJ was still obviously hopelessly in love with Captain Charisma. "Why don't you call him and ask him yourself?" he suggested. "It'll make you feel better." He drank another shot and then started pulling Jeff out towards the dance floor. "Come on, I've had enough. Let's dance."

"Kay. Bye guys!" Jeff waved by to his co-workers before following Adam out to the dance floor. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to talk to them more. They're really nice people."

"I never said they weren't," Adam said with a shake of his head.

"You said it about Ken."

"That's because Ken wants down your pants. If he thought he could get away with it, he would drop kick me to get to you."

Jeff shook his head and began to dance, grinding his ass against Adam's crotch as much as possible. "I wouldn't let that happen Adam. You know Ken and I are just friends."

"I know that you only want to be friends with him. I refuse to trust him though. He's a fucking snake."

Jeff rolled his eyes and decided to just drop the subject in favor of dancing. Adam was glad about it and started focusing on moving in sync with Jeff. He didn't even recognize the song that was playing but that hardly mattered. All he could focus on was enduring Jeff's grinding for as long as possible before turning the younger man around and giving him a hard kiss on the mouth. Jeff returned it hungrily, actually jumping up and wrapping his arms and legs around Adam's body. Adam stumbled back a bit, but quickly regained his footing without breaking the kiss for a single second. He began heading towards the bathroom, bumping into several people on the way there. "Sorry…excuse me…pardon me…out of my way nimrod…"

Jeff laughed as Adam got them into the bathroom. "I love you Addy," he said as they entered the nearest empty stall.

"I love you too," Adam replied. He locked the stall door before setting Jeff down on the ground. Their hands began fumbling excitedly as they did their best to get their jeans just enough out of the way, Adam having a little bit more trouble than Jeff because Jeff's jeans were way too tight. "Why do you insist on wearing these things?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because they make my ass look great," Jeff replied. He freed Adam's cock from its confines and immediately dropped down to his knees so he could take it into his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Adam groaned. He leaned back and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Jeff's tight, hot mouth engulfing his length. He grabbed on to Jeff's hair, wishing now more than ever that it wasn't so short because he wanted more to grab. "Oh yeah. Just like that baby." He put his hand over his mouth and bit down on it as Jeff began to hum and poke his tongue into the slit. Jeff had many talents but this particular one was Adam's favorite. "Jeff…" He whined as Jeff stopped and got back to his feet. "No fair…"

"You can cum in my mouth later," Jeff offered as he got rid of his jeans. "Right now I want you to cum somewhere else."

Adam let out a throaty growl at those words and quickly closed the distance between them, easily lifting Jeff up and slamming his erection into Jeff's almost too tight body. Jeff muffled his scream by biting Adam's shoulder, which only made the Canadian start thrusting harder and more wildly. It felt like it had been forever since the last time he had been inside of his boyfriend and while he wanted to make it last, the need to pound into him was too great to resist.

"Adam," Jeff gasped, nearly ripping Adam's shirt in half as he clawed at it. "Touch me. Please baby, touch me and make me cum."

Adam couldn't resist that plea. He grabbed Jeff's cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, managing to make Jeff cum just seconds before he did. "Oh fuck," he groaned, milking their orgasms for as long as he could. "Jeff…"

Jeff grinned and kissed him lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Adam rested his forehead against Jeff's and smirked. "Want to go dance again?"

Jeff nodded eagerly. "Hell yeah. That's a fucking fantastic idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff was woken up the next morning by the smell of breakfast being cooked. "Yummy," he said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He loved it when Adam cooked breakfast. "Boxers…boxers…oooh there they are." Jeff threw the covers off his body and got up, walking across the room and putting on the bright red boxers that were on the floor. The full length mirror that was in the room showed him all of the hickeys Adam had given him during their half a night of fucking and he had to smile at the sight of them. He knew most people were embarrassed by others seeing their hickeys but not him. He wore them proudly because he knew Adam had given them to him out of love.

"Hey baby," Adam said after Jeff went downstairs and entered the kitchen. There was already a giant stack of chocolate chip pancakes waiting for him and Adam was just putting the finishing touches on the scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Hey." Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You want me to set the table?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Okay." Jeff kissed Adam again before getting to work. "Hi Lizzie!" he chirped happily at the little Daschund that was hiding under the table. "You gonna eat with me and Addy today?"

Lizzie tilted her head to the side as Jeff spoke to her and he had to laugh and reach under the table so he could pat her on the head before he finished with the table setting. By the time he was done, Adam was piling the food on their plates and he quickly got out the maple syrup and butter out for Adam while getting the peanut butter out for himself. "I still don't understand how you don't throw up doing this," Adam said with a shake of his head.

"It's good," Jeff insisted. He took the lid off the peanut butter and began putting it on his pancakes. "You should try it. You would like it."

"Uh…no. I'm fairly certain I wouldn't it." Adam buttered his pancakes with the regular butter and smothered them and his bacon and eggs with the syrup before digging in.

"You would too. You're just too much of a chicken to try it." Jeff began eating his food happily, loving that he and Adam had nothing planned for the day except for spending time with each other. These were the days that he loved most of all because they were so hard to come by. Adam was on the road so much more than he was so they had to take advantage of all the time they could spend together. Sometimes it was really hard because he missed Adam so much, but he kept his chin up as best as he could. He was not one to sit around and feel sorry for himself. He and Adam were going to make this work and that was all there was to it.

They ate in a comfortable silence for awhile before Adam spoke again. "Your dad left a message on the answering machine."

"He did? What did he want?"

"He wants us to come over for dinner. I guess he and Matt are going to be doing a last minute fish fry and he wants us to join in on the fun." Adam looked less than enthused about the whole thing. He was not a huge fish fan.

Jeff nodded and continued to eat, washing down the peanut butter that was sticking to the roof of his mouth with his milk. "Cool. Maybe he'll have the Jamaican there again. I like him."

"Your dad definitely knows some interesting people," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It makes for fun times." Jeff broke off part of his bacon and fed it to Lizzie. "I'll make you something to eat though before we go."

"Jeff I can-"

"Don't you argue with me. You made breakfast so I'll make you dinner. It's fair."

Adam shrugged and then gave Jeff a short nod. "Fine. Whatever you say babe."

Jeff grinned triumphantly. "Now see? Isn't it easier when you don't argue with me?"

"Yeah. You would think I would have learned that by now."

"Aw it's okay. You're sexy as hell so you're forgiven."

Adam grinned. "Cool. I love skating by on my good looks. It's much easier than working for everything."

Once they were done eating breakfast Adam did the dishes while Jeff showered and got dressed and then they put Lizzie on the leash and took her for a walk. They let her take the lead and sniff and do her little doggy thing so they could hold hands and talk. Despite what Matt and Shannon thought, they did more than just make-out and hump each other. They talked about pretty much everything; some of it was deep and thought provoking but other times it was trivial shit meant for their own amusement. This conversation definitely was the latter.

"So has anyone actually seen Sheamus naked?" Jeff asked as he swung Adam's hand back and forth playfully. "Does anyone know if his dick is as white as the rest of him?"

Adam shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. Who would want to see him naked anyway?"

"Someone with an albino fetish?"

"I don't know if he's actually an albino…"

"Then someone with an evil Ronald McDonald fetish," Jeff concluded.

Adam laughed at that. "I'll ask Miz to get on it. He seems like the type to have all kinds of weird fetishes."

Jeff snickered and watched as Lizzie tried to catch a fly that was flying around in front of her face. "Speaking of the Miz, I heard a rumor that he and Randy are fuck buddies now."

Adam shook his head. "Not true. Miz is bouncing back and forth between Cena and Morrison and Randy is just living the single life."

"Wait, Ron and Mor broke up again?"

"Yeah. They're in a serious off again phase right now. But I think they'll be back together before summer is over. Mor is hating the lack of commitment from Mike and Ron is too in love with him to think that this isn't healthy for either of them."

Jeff shook his head. Love made people do all kinds of whacky things. "How about my nephew?" He was referring to Justin Gabriel, whom he had only met once but decided that since Matt wasn't about to have kids any time soon, he had to name the older Hardy's former rookie as his nephew.

"Still with Heath as far as I know," Adam replied. "But if he's not careful he's going to get raped by everyone in the locker room."

Jeff shook his head. "I remember when I was the one everyone wanted to rape…"

Adam grimaced. "Don't remind me. I used to get so jealous when I saw people trying to go after you. I about went insane on more than one occasion."

"Aw, poor Addy." Jeff gave Adam a kiss and shook his head. "You shouldn't have ever worried. Even back then I only had eyes for you." The two of them hadn't started dating until Jeff had returned to the WWE in 2006, but they had liked each other long before then. It used to drive their friends nuts because they were both too afraid to confess their true feelings and just be together. It wasn't until Jeff made his return after his three year hiatus that Adam had finally taken the chance and asked Jeff out for coffee.

The rest, as they say, was history.

…

"Ew ew ew…what is wrong with you Southerners?" Adam asked as he and Jeff arrived at the fish fry just in time to see Gil and Matt gutting the fishes.

Jeff chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with us. You Canadians are just wusses."

"No, us Canadians just love animals," Adam retorted. "You Southerners are evil people who cook entire pigs and gut fish. It's disgusting and I will not stand for it." He folded his arms over his chest and huffed angrily. "Although I guess I shouldn't say that in front of people who will gut me like a fish and roast me like a pig."

Matt walked over to Jeff and Adam and shook his head. "Is he being overdramatic again?" he asked Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Of course. But it's okay, he's pretty."

Matt rolled his eyes. "So that's his excuse for everything now?"

"Yup," Adam confirmed. "You would know that if you didn't look like a caveman."

Matt flipped Adam off before grabbing Jeff by the arm and motioning for him to follow him. "I could really use your help right now if you don't mind."

Jeff looked back at Adam, who motioned for him to go. He wasn't about to tag along and help with the fish gutting. He loved Jeff to death but there were just certain things that he would not do unless it was a life or death situation. "I'll go visit the goats," he said with a shrug. "This fish smell is starting to make me feel nauseous."

"Kay. I'll join you soon." Adam and Jeff exchanged kisses before separating. Adam stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered off towards the watermelon patch, which was where the goat pen was. The other people at the fish fry either didn't notice that he was taking off or didn't care. He was always the outsider at these kinds of things. Sure people somewhat accepted him because he was with Jeff, but it wasn't like anyone besides Jeff, Shannon, Matt and Gil went out of their way to talk to him. Not that he really cared. Not much anyway. These people weren't his friends and he didn't really care to change that himself.

"Hey guys," Adam said as he got to the goat pen. "What have you guys been up to?" He sighed as he didn't get an answer. That was the bad thing about having goats as company; they couldn't talk back to him. "You want to know something interesting?" He sat down on the wooden fence and watched as the goats when about their goat business, really not caring about what he had to say. "I was thinking about proposing to Jeff…you think he would say yes?"

No answer came his way and he rolled his eyes and looked back towards the fish fry. He could hear Jeff yelling something at Matt and he had to grin. Words could not express just how much he loved Jeff. He couldn't have loved anyone else more if he tried. And while he knew Jeff loved him back, he was afraid that Jeff would reject a marriage proposal. Jeff was more than a little unpredictable when it came to things like that.

"What do you think kid?" Adam asked as one of the goats came over and started trying to eat his shoelaces. "You think I should do it?"

The goat looked up at him with its beady little eyes and continued to punch on his laces. In the distance, Adam could hear Jeff howling with laughter and the sound brought a smile to his face. He was going to do it. Maybe he would be risking rejection but he didn't care. It was what he wanted to do and he wasn't about to let a pesky little fear get in his way anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff took pride in knowing his lover better than anyone else in the world so it took him all of about five seconds to figure out Adam was up to something. He didn't say anything about it right away though. Instead he just coaxed Adam into vacuuming the house after they got back from the fish fry while he went outside with Lizzie and started a garbage fire. The sun was almost all the way set and Jeff sat down on the ground and pulled Lizzie into his lap so they could watch both the fire and the rapidly darkening sky. "What do you think Addy's got plan Lizzie?" he asked as he petted her on the head. "Huh? What do you think it is?" He smiled as she wagged her tail. "I think you should give me a hint," he said with a nod. "Can you do that for me? Can you give Daddy a hint about what Addy has planned?"

Lizzie barked lowly before licking his face and running off to go find one of the bones she had stashed all around the place. He watched her for a few minutes before returning his gaze to the fire. In a couple of days Adam would be leaving him for the overseas tour but he was trying his best not to think about it. He knew he was going to miss his boyfriend terribly the entire time he was away, so he was trying not to start dwelling on it now. Nothing good would come from brooding about it. He just had to suck it up and deal with it like he always did.

"Having fun?"

Jeff smiled and looked back at Adam, who was approaching him slowly. "Yeah. Feels good to relax." His smile got bigger as Adam sat down behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned back into the embrace, sighing contently as he looked up at the sky. "I love it out here. I wish we could stay here forever."

"Me too," Adam agree. He rested his chin on Jeff's shoulder, paying more attention to Jeff's face than to the sky. "Maybe in a few years we can have this all the time. We can retire from this insane business we've been in forever and just live out here and be happy."

Jeff smiled and moved his head so that he was looking eye to eye with Adam. "That would be perfect." He kissed Adam lightly before burying his face into his neck. He inhaled the smell of Adam's aftershave before nibbling softly on the flesh by his mouth. "And we can become nudists so we don't have any clothes to get rid of whenever we want to have sex."

Adam got the biggest grin on his face at those words. "That is an absolutely brilliant idea." He kissed Jeff's forehead firmly. "You're so _smart_. I just love how smart you are."

"Yeah well I'm not just a pretty face you know," Jeff said wisely. "I'm a very very smart cookie."

"You definitely are," Adam agreed. He tilted Jeff's head up and kissed him on the lips. Jeff immediately deepened it and they sat there for a good ten minutes, just making out with each other. "I'm so lucky to have you," he said when they finally broke apart.

Jeff smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm the lucky one." He kissed Adam slowly and sensuously, turning himself around so that they were facing each other properly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me neither."

"You don't know what you would do without you?" Jeff said teasingly.

Adam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "No dummy. You. I couldn't live without you if I tried." He cupped Jeff's face in his hands and gave him a serious look. "You are fucking perfect."

Jeff snorted and tried to shake his head. "We both know _that's_ not true."

"Well you're perfect to me and that's all that matters." Adam let go of Jeff's face and began to reach into his pocket. "That's why I want to do this…" He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond engagement ring. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, will you marry me?"

Jeff gasped, his jaw literally dropping as he stared at the ring in front of him. Despite being as serious as they were with each other, that had been the last thing he had been expecting to hear out of Adam's mouth.

Adam gulped nervously and started backtracking just a bit because he misinterpreted Jeff's shock. "You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I mean if you want to think about it or if you don't feel comfortable-"

Jeff rolled his eyes and cut Adam off with a kiss. "Yes," he said eagerly. "I'll marry you."

Adam's eyes widened. "You mean it?"

"If I didn't I would have already said so."

Adam smiled and quickly put the ring on Jeff's finger. Jeff stared down at the diamond for a moment, laughing a little bit before pouncing on Adam eagerly. Adam laid back on the ground and kissed Jeff as he straddled him, his hands going up Jeff's shirt and feeling up his back before slipping the garment off of him. The cool air felt amazing on Jeff's rapidly heating flesh and his hands quickly helped Adam get rid of his own shirt so he could feel the same thing.

"Come 'ere you," Adam said playfully, rolling them over so that he was the one on top. "You're so fucking beautiful." He kissed Jeff deeply, almost choking the younger man with his tongue. Jeff hardly minded though. He plunged his tongue into Adam's mouth with equal fervor, exploring the hot, wet cavern he knew so well. Adam's strong hands roamed his body freely, rubbing him through his jeans a little bit before taking off his belt and the now constricting denim garment off of him.

Lizzie barked in an attempt to get their attention but when she realized they were not about to be separated unless there was a very extreme emergency she gave up and went to go lay down on the back porch. The garbage fire was still crackling away and the light it gave off made their bodies glow in the darkness. Adam's jeans were soon discarded besides Jeff's and Adam began kissing his way down Jeff's body, lavishing every inch he could with his mouth and tongue. He teased the panting man's nipples until they were hardened stubs, nipping at them until they were almost bleeding. "Adam…" Jeff panted, watching the Canadian kiss his way down his stomach. His loins were on fire and he tried to reach down to give himself a little bit of relief but Adam swatted his hands away. "No fair," he pouted, his whine turning into a moan as a cool breeze brushed against his flushed body.

Adam smirked and grabbed the base of Jeff's cock. "What's the matter sweetie? Do you need some relief?"

Jeff could only nod eagerly.

"Well then. I can't keep my baby all hot and bothered like this." Adam stroked Jeff's dick a couple of times before flicking his tongue across the slit, making Jeff moan and arch his hips up. He chuckled and then took just the head into his mouth, sucking on it lightly while running his fingers all around Jeff's inner thighs. Jeff tried to force Adam to go faster but Adam was persistent with going his own pace. He held Jeff's hips down firmly and began to suck him off very slowly, teasing the vein on the underside of his cock with the tip of his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Umph fuck me," Jeff moaned. He grabbed a fistful of grass, whining in frustration when he just ended up ripping it out of the ground. He grabbed one of Adam's wrist and pulled his arm upwards, eagerly putting the other man's fingers into his mouth so he could suck them and make them nice and wet. Adam watched him with half lidded eyes as he continued to do all kinds of wondrous things with his mouth, eventually taking his hand back so he could take the moistened digits and slowly insert them into Jeff's body.

"Nug…" That wasn't even comprehensible to Jeff but he was way past the point of caring. Adam was stretching and fingering him, brushing his prostate and making him even harder than he was before.

"You want me to fuck you Jeffey?" Adam asked as he looked up. He made sure to probe Jeff's prostate as he asked the question, driving him absolutely wild.

"Yes!" Jeff gasped out. He arched his hips as much as he could and nodded frantically. "Fuck me. Now."

"So bossy," Adam said with a chuckle. He didn't dare object to Jeff's order though. He just removed his fingers and slammed himself the all too willing man, making them both groan loudly. Adam gave Jeff a moment to adjust to his size before thrusting at a frantic pace, just as desperate to cum as Jeff was. Jeff wrapped his legs around Adam's waist, moving his hips desperately against Adam's thrusts, desperately trying to make him go faster. Their moans drowned out the crackling of the fire and the sweat that was covering their bodies made them slick and able to move with each other even better.

"Addy," Jeff moaned, his painted nails digging into Adam's back. "So close…" His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Adam's hand start to stroke him. "ADAM!" he screamed, cumming all over Adam's chest and stomach. His body trembled as he felt Adam release inside of him and he panted for breath while trying to regain his bearings. "Wow…" He giggled and kissed Adam's neck. "I think we should get engaged every day."

Adam chuckled and kissed the tip of Jeff's nose. "Believe me, after that little celebration right there, I'm definitely tempted to do just that."


	5. Chapter 5

On the morning Adam was supposed to leave, Jeff was supposed to be helping him pack, but he couldn't really concentrate on doing that. Part of it was because he really didn't want Adam to go but the other part of it was because he couldn't stop staring at his engagement ring. Even though in retrospect the proposal should have been completely expected, he still could hardly believe it. It just didn't feel real to him. He almost felt like he was in a dream. But if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up. He knew that for damn sure.

"Jeff have you seen my boots?" Adam yelled from the bedroom. Jeff was in the bathroom trying to get all of Adam's necessary toiletries gathered up while Adam collected his clothes and stuff.

"Aren't they in the closet?" Jeff asked as he closed the giant freezer bag he had shoved Adam's stuff in. "The rest of your stuff is in there."

"I know but they're not in there!" Adam whined. "I looked and found everything I needed EXCEPT for my boots! They're hiding from me and I don't like it!"

Jeff snorted and shook his head. Adam did this pretty much every time he packed his things. There was always things he couldn't find and then Jeff would have to look for them and then end up finding them in like five seconds because Adam just hadn't looked hard enough. "Okay hold on. I'm coming." He glanced down at his ring again, enjoying the way it sparkled in the light before leaving the bathroom and going back to the bedroom. Adam was tearing the closet apart and pouting because he wasn't finding his boots.

"They're not here Jeff!" he said unhappily. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Relax Addy," Jeff said as he set the freezer bag in Adam's open suitcase. "I think I know where they might be." He dropped down to his knees and reached under the bed, literally pulling out Adam's boots two seconds later.

Adam's jaw dropped in shock. "What the hell? I looked under there and I didn't see them at all!"

Jeff just shook his head and placed the boots in Adam's bag. "Are you sure you looked hard enough?"

"Yeah…" Adam pouted his lips as Jeff looked at him in disbelief. "I did! I really did! Don't you believe me?"

"Of course," Jeff fibbed. He walked across the room and gave Adam a kiss. "Don't I always believe you?"

Adam started to answer but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Who the hell is that?" he asked as Lizzie started to bark like crazy.

"I dunno," Jeff replied. "Let's find out." He walked around Adam and left the room, bounding down the steps two at a time and nearly falling down in the process because he ended up slipping. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath as he grabbed the railing to catch himself before he fell.

Adam chuckled under his breath. "You okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine," Jeff said. "You saw nothing okay?"

"Whatever you say babe."

"Good boy." Jeff made it the rest of the way down the stairs in one piece and opened the front door. "Matty!" he said happily. "Shanny!"

"Jeffey!" Shannon said, bouncing in and picking Jeff up so he could give him a bear hug.

Matt just shook his head as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Really guys? You're really doing that right now?"

"Yes," Shannon replied. He set Jeff down and started coming after Matt. "Come here Matty-"

"No way Jose!" Matt said, taking a step back and shooting Shannon a dirty look. "You just stand back you hear me?"

"Ah fuck you then you party pooper," Shannon said. He looked over at Adam and waved. "Hey Blondie. What's up?"

"Not much," Adam replied. He took his usual place by Jeff's side and put his arm around his shoulder. "Why am I Blondie though? You're blonde too."

Shannon shrugged. "Blondie suits you better than it does me."

Jeff looked over at Adam and furrowed his brow as he studied him carefully. "I think he's right. Blondie really does suit you Addy." He ran his hand through Adam's hair, inadvertently revealing the engagement ring that was on his finger.

"Uh…Jeff?" Matt said, his eyebrows raising at the diamond ring his brother was wearing.

"What?" Jeff said innocently. It took him a moment to realize that the ring had been seen and then he quickly grinned and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah…" He hugged Adam tightly before making the announcement. "Adam and I are getting married!"

"Really?" Shannon said, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Congratulations!"

Matt raised his eyebrows, a somewhat forced smile spreading across his face. "And I wasn't your first phone call because…?"

Adam shrugged helplessly. "We've been celebrating."

"Ah." Matt knew that was code for "fucking each other's brains out" and he did not want them to go into details about it. "Well I think that a celebratory breakfast is in order. We'll drop off Adam at the airport-"

"Oh thanks, I don't even get to go?" Adam said with a pout.

"Dude you're late as it is," Matt pointed out. "Vince will have your head if you miss your flight."

"What about you though?"

"Injury angle, remember? Unfortunately I'm not doing anything for at least the next few weeks."

"Oh yeah," Adam said with a nod. "I forgot."

Jeff shook his head and kissed Adam's cheek. "When you get back, we'll all have a big celebratory dinner. Right Matt?"

Matt nodded. "Right."

"Yeah," Shannon piped in. "Any chance to stuff my face is just fine with me."

Jeff and Adam both chuckled at that but they were uncomfortable by Matt's obvious less than enthused reaction. Jeff wanted to say something but he held his tongue, not wanting to fight before Adam left. "Let's go get your stuff Addy," Jeff said, taking Adam's hand and pulling him back towards the staircase. They ran back upstairs and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind them before speaking again.

"I don't think Matt's that happy," Adam said with a sigh. He closed his suitcase and shook his head slightly. "Did you see the look in his eyes?"

Jeff rolled his own eyes. "Forget him alright? I'll talk to him."

Adam raised his eyebrows at that. "Is that code for fight? Because I really don't want you two fighting." He reached out and tucked a piece of Jeff's hair behind his ear. "I know it kills you when you guys fight."

It did but Jeff just did his best to shrug it off. As much as he didn't want to fight with Matt, he had seen the look in Matt's eyes and hadn't liked it one bit. It had told him that Matt just had a whole list of not good things to say about the whole situation, which annoyed him to no end. He knew Matt had never really supported him dating Adam in the first place but he had thought they were past that-obviously though, he had been very very wrong. "I'm still going to talk to him," he stated. "If there is an issue I'm resolving it now before he gets carried away."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Think you'll succeed?"

"Damn right I will," Jeff confirmed. "I'm the baby Hardy. I always get my way one way or another."

"Don't I know it."

…

After dropping Adam off at the airport, Jeff, Matt and Shannon went to the nearest Denny's and met up with good old Shane Helms. Matt knew the entire way that Jeff had an issue with him but he tried to act like nothing was wrong. Jeff held his tongue and played along for awhile but then once they got their food and they began to eat, he couldn't do it anymore. He had to say something before he bit his tongue off. "I'm marrying Adam," he told Shane just so he could see Matt barely suppress a wince.

Shane's eyes widened as he almost choked on his eggs. "Really? Holy shit dude. Congrats. When's the bachelor party?"

Jeff chuckled softly. That was a typical Shane response right there. "I don't know. We'll figure that out later." He turned his gaze toward Matt. "What I want to know right now is what your problem is?"

Matt blinked innocently. "Problem?"

Jeff just gave him a dirty look. "Come on Matt, you can't fool me. You don't want me to marry Matt."

"Whoa dude," Shannon said with a shake of his head. "That's not it at all."

"Well…" Matt drawled out.

Shannon quickly smacked Matt. "Don't speak up when I'm trying to defend you you idiot!"

Matt shrugged apologetically. "Sorry…look Jeff, I'm just worried okay?"

"Worried?" Jeff said incredulously. "About what?"

"Just that you two could be rushing this."

Shannon tilted his head to the side and gave him a disbelieving look. "Dude, they've been together for a lot longer than most other people in this crazy ass business. What do you mean they're rushing?"

Matt glared at Shannon a little bit before trying to justify himself. "I'm just saying that you've guys have been dealing with a lot of distance between you two lately. I just don't know if the stress of planning a wedding is what you guys need right now."

"We can always elope," Jeff said with a shrug. "I don't want a big wedding and I'm pretty sure he don't either. It's not even about the wedding for us. We just want to be married."

"I like that," Shane said with a grin. He grabbed his glass and raised it up in the air. "Cheers to that bitch."

Jeff's lips twitched but he couldn't really smile because he was too busy studying Matt very very carefully. "Matt if you have anything to say, please just say it now." He did not want this drawn out at all. If Matt had an issue then he wanted it taken care of now.

Matt chewed on his lower lip, almost not answering that question at all because he knew Jeff wouldn't like it. "Adam just doesn't have a good marriage record you know?" he said slowly. "I just don't want you to get hurt that's all."

Jeff rolled his eyes. To him that reason was completely stupid and just a cop out so Matt can cling to his irrational dislike of all of his boyfriends. "Don't you know that third time is the charm Matt? His past relationships don't really matter now. I care about our past, present and future."

"Okay," Matt said, realizing that he was not going to win against Jeff about this. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"That's the spirit," Shane said cheerfully. Jeff didn't completely buy Matt's words but whatever. He was going to do what he felt like doing and that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam tossed a peanut up in the air and attempted to catch it with his mouth, only to fail and have it hit his eye instead. "Damn it!" he cursed in frustration. He tossed another one up and leaned back in his chair even more so he could catch it with his mouth this time. He was sitting in catering, doing absolutely nothing but missing Jeff. The two of them had been talking to each other on the phone but then Jeff had been called away to do promos and stuff. Adam had started missing Jeff as soon as he hung up and was dong his best not to send him a million texts while he was waiting. The dozen that were already waiting in Jeff's inbox would probably be enough to sufficiently say "I love you" in almost every language known to mankind.

"You better be careful. You lean back any further and you're going to fall."

Adam glanced up and saw that Jay had sat down in the chair across from him. "I will not," he claimed defensively. Just to prove his point, he tossed another peanut up in the air and leaned back as far as he could to catch it, only to promptly lose his balance and topple backwards on to the floor. "Ow!"

Jay doubled over and absolutely howled with laughter. He actually doubled over and started crying because he was laughing so hard. "Oh my God…I told you so! I fucking told you so! You never listen to me."

"Yeah because most of the time you're wrong," Adam shot back. He rolled up to his feet and set his chair back up before sitting down, trying to pretend that his dignity hadn't just gotten completely destroyed. "Just because you were right once doesn't fix the decades and decades you've spent being wrong."

Jay snickered and wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever you say Copeland." He took a couple deep breaths because he was still trying to regain his composure. "So what's up? You tell Matt about the engagement yet?"

"Yeah," Adam replied, his mood getting killed even more because he had to start thinking about that.

"Judging by the expression on your face I'm going to guess that it didn't go well."

"It didn't," Adam confirmed. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a big sigh. "He made it pretty clear he's not happy about it."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Oh good grief…dude, you and Jeff are like…insanely happy together. Why can't he just jump on the happy train and get with the program?"

"Believe me, if I knew, I would tell you," Adam replied. He glanced over towards the vending machine and thought about getting himself a bag of Skittles just because Jeff liked them. Normally he didn't even touch them but he was really really thinking about it just because they were a piece of Jeff he could hold on to.

Jay obviously knew what Adam was thinking (a side effect of being best friends since they were teenagers) and he just shook his head at him. "You have it so bad," he declared. "Like seriously, I've seen pre-pubescent girls with monster size crushes that don't have it as bad as you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Adam said with a pout.

"I never said it was. Although it is kind of creepy sometimes. You and Jeff are both full grown men and you act like you can't ever be apart ever."

"Well we _don't_ want to ever be apart," Adam reminded him. "Being apart sucks." He didn't expect Jay to really get it. Jay had never had the kind of serious relationship that Adam and Jeff shared. He didn't know what it was like to have someone else be so much a part of him that it hurt to breathe without them. Adam knew that he never ever wanted to be apart from Jeff and he knew Jeff felt the same way. It didn't feel right when they weren't together. It was like a part of him was missing and he was not okay with him missing parts. He liked himself completely together thank you very much.

Jay nodded along, just going with it because he truly didn't get it. "So what are we doing tonight after the show?" he asked. "We are going out are we not?"

Adam slowly shook his head. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on!" Jay whined and pouted his lips. "I can't just go out without you. You're my partner in crime, remember? You're the peanut butter to my jelly and the macaroni to my cheese."

"I thought I was the peanut butter to your chocolate," Adam said with a frown.

"Chocolate, jelly, its all the same thing."

"Actually-"

"Hey, don't correct me, alright? If I say they're the same, they're the same."

"But they're not," Adam protested. "Chocolate is awesome and the only kind of jelly that is not nasty is KY."

"You're not giving jelly a fair shot," Jay told him. "There are plenty of jellies that can send your taste buds on a journey they'll never forget."

"Why risk the yucky gooey ickiness though? If I stick with chocolate it sends my taste buds on a journey without even trying. Jelly will have to try to win me over and I don't think it has it in it to do it."

Jay let out an exasperated sigh. "You just love making my life difficult, don't you?"

"Yes. You should know this by now. You're the one who claims that you're familiar with all my ways."

"I AM familiar all your ways," Jay reminded him. "That's why I know you'll give in to get me to shut up."

"But-"

"Come on! We're in England! Let's go out and get pissed at the pub! It'll be fun! I promise, you can spend other nights in your room obsessively talking to Jeff and having phone sex or whatever it is you two do."

Adam sighed, knowing that Jay was really not going to shut up until he agreed to come along. "I reserve the right to leave early if my Jeffy sickness gets too bad."

"Fine fine. Whatever you big baby." Jay snagged a couple of Adam's peanuts and popped them into his mouth. "But even if you leave early its still a victory for me."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Get over yourself for two seconds."

"Make me Addy."

"Fuck you Jay. Only Jeff's allowed to call me that."

"Adddy Addy Addy Addy Addy-"

Adam groaned and rubbed his temples tiredly. Tonight was going to be a long night.

…

Jeff walked back through the curtain after his match exhausted and drenched in sweat. The adrenaline from the crowd had just been completely sapped out of him and he immediately grabbed on to Shannon for support. "Hey man."

"Hey," Shannon replied. He tried to slip out of Jeff's grasp and groaned when Jeff absolutely refused to let down. "Hey come on! You stink!"

"Do not," Jeff said even though he knew he did. "And even if I did you would love me anyway, wouldn't you Shanny?" He gave Shannon a noogie, which got him a kick in the shin and an annoyed look.

"Watch the hair dude," Shannon said, fixing his now messed up Mohawk as he finally got away from Jeff. "I told Alex and Chris about the big news."

"Oh yeah? And what did they say?"

"They're happy for you man. They want to go out and celebrate. And I think that's a great idea because Matt pooped on the party before so we need a proper celebration this time."

Jeff nodded along, knowing full well that a celebration wasn't the only thing on Shannon's mind. Shannon was going to do his best to keep him from moping over his missage of Adam and he knew already not to argue with him every single time he tried to do it. It was a pointless road to go down because Shannon was beyond stubborn. "Fine. Let me just shower and call Adam to let him know I'm going out tonight then."

Shannon gave him a dubious look. "If I let you call Adam you'll be on the phone with him for an hour."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't. You can time me if it makes you feel better." Jeff pouted his lips and gave Shannon his best puppy dog eyes. He knew nobody with a soul could resist that look.

"Fine," Shannon agreed. "Just hurry up, alright?"

"Yes Mother." Jeff patted Shannon on the back and grabbed his bags and then headed to the locker room shower area. Nobody else was in there so he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and happily rinsing himself off. His thoughts of course were on Adam, like they would be anywhere else at this point. He wondered how Adam was doing, how he was feeling, what he had ate, who he had wrestled, if he had won or not, what he planned to do later…he wanted those answers and he wanted them from Adam's lips. Actually, he could go for Adam's lips and all his other parts. He missed Adam desperately and wanted them to be reunited. He would not be satisfied until that happened.

Once he was properly washed off, he turned off the water and grabbed his towel so he could dry off. Then he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower, gasping as he unexpectedly coming face to face with Ken, who had been waiting for him outside of the shower. "Uh…hi," he said awkwardly. He didn't know what else to say.

"Hey," Ken said, fighting with his eyes because they seemingly wanted to stray all over Jeff's wet body. "I uh…heard about you and Adam."

"Who told you?" Jeff asked, stepping around Ken because he was just a little too close for his taste.

"Sabin. So uh…you excited?"

"Duh! Of course I am. Why? Should I not be?"

Ken just kind of shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not…" His eyes lingered on Jeff a little bit more before simply turning around and walking away without saying another word. Jeff blinked and stood there, completely and totally confused. _Okay then. That was weird…_


	7. Chapter 7

"So wait, let me get this straight," Shannon said as Jeff threw back another shot of tequila. Alex and Sabin had been with them but had opted to go out on the dance floor and grind up against each other like a stripper against a pole (which one was not clear to anyone, not even the Machine Guns themselves). "Ken came in while you were in the shower and just started being weird?"

Jeff nodded and sighed in exasperation. He had repeated himself like three times now and for whatever reason, it was just not sinking into Shannon's brain. "Would you like me to write it down?" he asked a bit sarcastically. He didn't mean to be nasty but good grief, how many more times was he going to have to repeat himself? It was starting to get irritating.

Shannon shook his head and didn't even acknowledge that last comment. "You know he's got it bad for you," he said, stating the obvious with that one. Everyone knew that Ken had a thing for Jeff. It wasn't like he hid it all that well. "Maybe he was freaking because of the engagement."

"But come on, he had to see this coming eventually," Jeff objected. "I mean, Adam and I have been together long enough and everyone knows how we feel about each other-"

"That kind of shit don't matter when someone's got it bad for you," Shannon pointed out. "They always want your relationships to fail until you wake up and start seeing them the way they see you. Believe me, he probably imagined you and Adam breaking up so he could come in and sweep you off your feet and then you two would have been the ones getting married and having lots of adopted babies running around a yard with a white picket fence…"

"People actually imagine having white picket fences?"

"I really hope not. They're horribly tacky in my opinion."

Jeff chuckled and nodded in agreement. "What do you think I should do though?" he asked, getting a little more serious now. He didn't want Ken running around pining after him now that he was engaged to Adam. He hadn't even wanted it before the engagement but now it just seemed really wrong to him. "Do you think I should talk to him?"

Shannon thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. Probably. I mean, that's what most people would tell you to do. Maybe it would work."

"Maybe?"

"Well yeah, I mean just talking to a guy and trying to nicely tell him to get over you isn't a guarantee of success. It's all going to depend on how deep his feelings for you run and his position on facing reality. Best case scenario: he accepts what you say and tries to get over you. Hopefully he succeeds and we can all move on with our lives."

"You don't sound sure about that," Jeff remarked before drinking another shot. He knew Shannon's imagination had the tendency to run away with him so he could only imagine the scenarios he was coming up with.

Shannon shrugged innocently. "Well I mean since the worst he could do to you is kidnap you and rape you and kill you-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Shanny!"

"What?"

"Ken isn't a psycho dude."

"You don't know that. He could just be hiding it really well or maybe you could trigger his psychosis. That shit happens you know."

Jeff snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "You've been watching way too many movies Shanny."

"Actually I've been reading too much of that fan fiction stuff that's not the point!"

Jeff's lips twitched into a grin and he reached over and patted Shannon's shoulder. "Well either way, I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen. So just relax, okay?"

Shannon nodded and patted the top of Jeff's hand. "He ever does do that shit though I'll kill him. Matt won't even get a chance to go at him because I'll rip his head off." He swiped Jeff's shot from him and downed it, ignoring the look he got from his best friend for that. "Speaking of Matt, you should probably talk to him too."

Jeff raised his eyebrows at that. "You sure he's not going to turn into a homicidal maniac that's going to rape and kill me?"

"Nah. Maybe he would do that to Adam but not to you. You're his baby brother and nobody fucks with you." Shannon leaned back in his seat and bobbed his head to the music. "But really, he's being immature right now. You love Adam, Adam loves you, this is nothing new. Just because they don't really get along that well doesn't mean that he can be a douche about you marrying him."

Jeff agreed but getting Matt to stop acting a certain way was practically impossible. Once he decided that he had his mind made up about someone then it was easier to talk a brick wall into changing its mind. "How am I going to get him to listen?" he asked. That was what he really needed to know. Matt could hear anything anyone had to say but if he didn't want to absorb it then there was no point in speaking to him about anything. Jeff knew he had a tendency to be stubborn but Matt blew him out of the water without even trying and that was actually kind of scary when one stopped to think about it.

Shannon really didn't have much of an answer for him. He had known Matt for a long time and knew full well just how difficult he could be when he wanted to be. "Tie him to a chair and clean the wax out of his ears? That's all I got man."

Jeff chuckled and actually did consider that plan. Maybe it would work. Who knew? He had to do something. Matt was going to get over whatever his issue was and he was going to do it whether he liked it or not.

"Hey!" Alex said as he and Sabin stumbled back over to the table. "What are you two doing just sitting here?"

"We're talking," Shannon replied.

"Talking?" Sabin snorted in disbelief. "Who talks anymore these days?"

"Well you just talked," Jeff pointed out. "So-"

"Hey hey hey, don't get mouthy with me Hardy boy," Sabin said, waving his hand around all over the place. He was drunk out of his mind and quite happy to be that way. "You hear me?"

"And what if I don't want to?" Jeff asked. "What will you do then?"

"Oh just shut up and dance," Alex said before Sabin could come back with any sort of reply. He grabbed Jeff by the hand and pulled him up to his feet while Sabin did the same thing to Shannon. "Conversation at a night club is for squares. This place is for dirty dancing and drinking, you understand me?"

"But-"

"I said do you understand me?"

Jeff sighed in defeat, knowing that it was useless to argue with a determined Alex Shelley. "Yeah, I understand you."

"Good. Now let's boogey."

…

Adam sighed as he took another drink of ale and wrinkled his nose at the taste of it. This shit was always nasty yet he tried to drink it every single time he was in England. He firmly blamed Jay for it. Jay always got it and always seemed to con him into getting it too. No matter how much he resisted, Jay wouldn't back off until he caved into his demands. Since he was an astounding one month younger than Adam, he thought that meant it he could be a brat and always insist on getting his way. Adam personally didn't agree with the philosophy but no matter how much he objected to it, he just couldn't win. It just wasn't fair.

"Now isn't this better than just sitting in your room?" Jay asked with a grin.

"Uh…no, not really," Adam replied, partly because that was how he felt and partly just to be difficult. "I could be laying in my room watching bad British TV and talking to Jeff instead of sitting out here and staring at the total lack of oral hygiene these people in here seem to have." He gave everyone in the room his shifty eyes before shaking his head. Almost everyone in the place was reinforcing the stereotype of British people having bad teeth and it irked him. He wanted to get them all to the nearest dentist as fast as he could and pay for their dental work himself.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Oh come on they're not-well yeah, they're that bad but who cares? Relax and let yourself have fun." He glanced around the pup and smirked when he saw Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel together all the way on the other side of the room. "Oooh…you think I could knock out Dumbo and get Justin to come to my room tonight."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Dumbo?"

"Look at Barrett's ears," Jay said, openly pointing at the leader of Nexus. "Those things are huge. Each of them alone is like the size of Hunter's nose."

Adam couldn't help but laugh at that. It wasn't like he was wrong or anything.

"So really, do you think I could get Gabriel to come back to my hotel with me?" Jay went on, eyeing the young man like he was a piece of meat or something. "I tried to get a piece of that action when he was on NXT but Matt had his filthy little Southern hands all over that boy."

"I thought you and Slater-"

"No no no. I don't do gingers. It's nothing personal but their pubes disturb me."

Adam promptly choked on his ale and he had to cough and gag for a minute before he could breathe somewhat properly again. "What?" he finally managed to say incredulously.

"I don't like ginger pubes," Jay stated for the record. "I never have and I never will. They irk me."

"O…kay…" What else could Adam say to that?

Jay nodded his head and pushed his chair back while keeping a close eye on Justin and Wade. "Oh I should tell you this before you find out the hard way: Randy found out about your engagement and he wants to be in charge of your bachelor party."

"Oooh…fuck me." That was not great news. "Do you remember the last time we let Orton plan an engagement party?"

Jay nodded. Miz and Morrison had been scheduled to walk down the aisle at one point but during the bachelor party Randy had been in charge of, he ended up having a threeway with Miz and Jericho and John found out, which effectively ended that engagement. "JoMo still hasn't forgiven Randy you know."

"I know. And Jeff and JoMo are tight so if I tell Jeff that Randy is going to try to plan my bachelor party-"

"Just tell him no. That's all you gotta do."

"Why didn't you tell him no? You're supposed to be my friend-"

"I tried man," Jay assured him. "Believe me, I tried. He wouldn't listen to me though. I think that you either need to talk to him or we have to sic Jeff on him. He can get scary and psycho when the mood strikes him."

That sounded like a nice plan to Adam. "Okay, I'm down with that," he said. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "That leaves me with just one more problem."

"Let me guess…Matt?"

Adam nodded. "He's not thrilled with the happy news and I know it's bothering Jeff."

"What about you?" Jay asked. "How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly? Matt can kiss my ass for all I care. I don't give a shit if he don't like me. But if it upsets Jeff-"

"It upsets you," Jay finished for him. "God you're whipped."

"Yeah. It's my way." Adam took another drink of ale and then gave Jay a hopeful look. "Do you think you could talk to Matt for me? He likes you he might listen to you."

Jay pouted his lips. "But I don't want-"

"Pleasssssssse?"

Jay groaned at the look on Adam's face and reluctantly nodded. "Fine, whatever. God I'm fucking whipped too."

"Yes you are," Adam said smugly, patting Jay on the top of his head and grinning. "And don't you ever forget it."


	8. Chapter 8

Ninety eight percent of the time Shannon absolutely insisted on rooming with Jeff. Part of the reason had to due with the fact that they had been friends for so long and he felt more comfortable rooming with him over anyone else. The other part though was that Shannon always insisted that whenever Jeff was left alone for too long, he moped over missing Adam and as his friend, he couldn't let him mope. Usually Jeff appreciated the effort even if it did annoy him to some degree but tonight was not going to be one of those nights. He was determined to be alone and did not stop until he had gotten Shannon to room with Jesse instead of him. He loved his friend to death but tonight, he needed complete and total privacy.

"Laptop, laptop…come here you bastard thing." Jeff knew damn well he had his laptop with him but it was just being a bastard and hiding from him. And it didn't help that his phone kept vibrating from inside his pocket and making him all distracted. "Adam I swear, if you don't know how to hook that thing up by now…" He took his phone out of his pocket to see if his technology challenged fiancé was trying to call him. It turned out though that it was just Matt texting him and he set his phone in a side pocket on his bag so it would be away from him. He didn't even bother to read what the text said. He would just do that later when he didn't have anything else important to do.

"Finally!" He finally managed to find his laptop and he took it to his bed so he could get the video chat thing set up. Even though he and Adam texted each other and talked to one another over the phone all the time, they missed just being able to SEE each other. And thanks to a wonderful thing called modern technology, the two of them were able to have video chats with one another to help ease the sting of their forced separations.

"Babe!" Adam said excitedly once both parties were all hooked up.

"Hey Addy," Jeff said with a huge grin on his face. Just seeing Adam lifted his entire mood. Yes it would have been a thousand times better if they were actually able to be in the same room but for now this was just going to have to do. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Adam replied. His blonde hair was damp and hanging loose; he must have just gotten out of the shower. Instantaneously the image of Adam all naked and wet popped into Jeff's brain and he felt his jeans start to get a bit tighter. "I wish you were here with me though."

Aw, I wish I was there too. Or you were here. Or we were home…anywhere together would be fantastic for me."

Adam nodded along to that. "I agree. So did you have a hard time getting Shannon to leave you alone?"

"Oh fuck, you wouldn't believe how hard I have to work to get him away from me," Jeff said, exasperated with just even thinking about it. "I love him to death but he's like one of those tiny dogs that just keep humping my leg no matter how many times I move them off."

Adam's whole face twitched. "I officially now have a very strange and scary mental picture in my head. I hope you know that."

Jeff stopped to actually visualize a tiny dog version of Shannon humping his leg and got scared and disturbed as well. "Wow…yeah that's not a visual I ever want to have again."

"I know, right? The only thing possibly scarier than that is putting Jay in Shannon's place."

As much as he didn't want to Jeff did just that and he groaned loudly. "Damn it Addy! I'm gonna have nightmares tonight and its going to be all your fault!"

"Sorry babe," Adam apologized. He at least had the decency to actually sound apologetic, although Jeff wouldn't put it past him to be laughing at him on the inside.

"Ugh…" Jeff slapped himself upside the head a couple times in order to maybe help chase the awful mental pictures out. "Since we're on the subject, how is Jay?"

"Annoying as ever," Adam replied. "He wanted to send his love but I punched him in the nuts and ended that real quick."

Jeff laughed and shook his head. "Wow Addy. That was just mean." Adam always seemed to be punching Jay in the nuts over something. At the rate it was going, Jay should have been rendered impotent about five years ago and was probably in danger of the bruising getting so bad that his dick would fall off any day now.

"Yeah well I can't help myself," Adam said with a shrug. "Being nice isn't exactly my strong suit."

"You're nice enough to me," Jeff quickly pointed out.

"Yeah well you're my Jeffey. I couldn't ever be mean to you."

"Aw. Now I feel all special." Jeff pulled out a cherry sucker from his pocket and took off the wrapper so he could pop the candy in his mouth. Usually this was a very innocent act because he had a notorious candy addiction but tonight he had chosen this sucker for a very deliberate reason. "You know what I like to do when you make me feel all special Addy?"

Adam's eyes instantly lit up. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I know. But why don't you tell me anyway just to make sure?"

Jeff grinned. He had absolutely no problem with that. "Well first I would lay you back on the bed," he said very slowly and deliberately. He had nowhere else to be for the night so he was going to try to draw this out for as long as he could. "And I would take off your clothes because they are just too pesky and are always in the way."

Adam nodded his head in agreement. "They are. They are very very pesky and they cannot be tolerated." He stood up and went out of sight before turning his camera to face where he was now standing. "See this? This is what happens when these bastard things get in the way."

Jeff grinned as Adam began to strip just for him. "Yeah baby, take it off!" If he had had any one dollar bills on him he would have taken them and threw them at the screen. "You missed your calling as a stripper babe."

Adam snorted and got himself resituated on the bed. "Honestly babe, I think that was more of your calling than mine."

Jeff's only reply to that was a smirk. He knew tons of people would love to see him take off his clothes and dance on a pole but if anyone was going to see that, it would only be Adam. Nobody else was truly worthy of a sight like that.

"What next babe?" Adam asked, reminding Jeff that he couldn't just think of himself stripping. "What would you do to me once you got my clothes off?"

"I'd get on the bed with you and start kissing my way down your body," Jeff replied. It was hard to form a coherent sentence because he just wanted to drool over seeing Adam laying naked on a bed on his screen but he forced himself to do so anyway. "I would kiss every inch of you until I got to your cock."

"And then what?" Adam began to lightly rub his fingertips up and down his cock. "What would you do to my cock?"

"I'd wrap my mouth around it and suck it so nice," Jeff replied, taking off his shirt because the room was starting to get a whole hell of a lot hotter. "I love sucking your cock Addy. It's so big and thick that it makes my jaw muscles hurt when I suck it too long but I don't care. Its so fucking good that I have to suck it anyway. I'm fucking addicted to your cock baby."

"Mmmmm…" Adam wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and began to stroke it slowly. Jeff's cock instantly went from twitching and steadily getting hard to rock fucking solid and he had to unbutton his jeans and start trying to get out of them. He couldn't stay in them any longer if he could absolutely help it. That would just lead to pain and being completely uncomfortable.

"Your mouth is so hot and wet," Adam said, pumping his hips up into his hand as it moved up and down his shaft. "You suck me so good Jeff. The only thing that can work me better than your sweet mouth is your ass." He opened his eyes and watched as Jeff stripped out of his boxers. "I love cumming in your mouth but that's not where I could cum in you tonight if I could be with you." He panted for breath and licked his lips as Jeff began to slowly pump his own cock. "I'd let you suck me for awhile because you're so fucking good at it but then I would make you stop and lay you down on the bed and get on top of you."

"Oh yeah?" Jeff said playfully. "And what if I resist?"

"Then I would pin you down and make you," Adam replied just as playfully.

"Oooh, kinky." Jeff began to rub himself a bit harder. "What would you do then?"

"I'd kiss and nibble my way down your body," Adam replied. "You're so fucking bitable its amazing."

"Mmmhmmm." Jeff began to grope his own body with his free hand, pinching himself to substitute for the biting that Adam would be doing.

"Once I kissed and bit you to my liking I'd take that dripping cock of yours in my mouth and suck it so nice." Adam's breathing was starting to get pretty heavy at this point. "And I would put two fingers into up to your mouth and let you suck on them before slipping them inside that tight ass of yours and fingering you just the way you like it."

Immediately Jeff put two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them until they were nice and wet. Then he put his hand down between his legs and pushed them inside his tight pucker, gasping loudly for Adam's benefit.

"You like that baby? You like my fingers working you and getting you ready for my cock?"

Jeff nodded. "Oh yes. Your fingers are so good Adam." He fingered himself, scissoring his fingers and probing his own prostate, which sent all kinds of jolts of pleasure through him.

"How much do you want me to prep you tonight?" Adam asked, ceasing his touching so he wouldn't cum too soon. "Do you want me to get you good and ready or do you want it to hurt a bit?"

Jeff's answer to that was a loud moan and him taking out the vibrator he always kept under his pillow when Adam wasn't around (he always kept it around just in case he got too needy and jacking off wasn't enough). He removed his fingers from his asshole and quickly slid the vibrator inside of him and turned it on.

"That's it baby," Adam said in a strained voice. "Oh shit babe, you look so hot. All fucking hot and needy…"

Jeff moaned and arched his hips up, fucking himself desperately with the vibrator. It wasn't as big as Adam's cock but it had a fresh set of batteries in it so the powerful vibrations were helping to make up for the difference in size. "Oh fuck Addy…"

"Fuck yourself Jeff. Fuck yourself as hard as you can. Imagine its me pounding into your tight ass and making you forget your own name."

Jeff moaned wildly and fucked himself even harder while wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking it desperately. Imagining Adam being the one fucking him along with the vibrations hitting his prostate and his rough and frantic strokes finished him off so quickly and gave him such a powerful orgasm that he really did forget his name and what planet he was on. "Adam!" that was the only coherent thing that came out of his mouth. He practically screamed it for the whole hotel to hear but he didn't give a shit. Let them overhear him. They would just be jealous that they weren't having as good as orgasms as him.

"Jeff!" Adam was finishing himself off as well and got the added bonus of Jeff looking right into the camera and licking his own cum off his hand. "Holy fuck…"

Jeff just laughed at the expression on Adam's face. "I love you too babe, I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

"Jeff! Jeff! Wake up man come on!"

Jeff groaned and tried to swat Shannon away while rolling over and making himself comfortable in another position. He had no idea what time it was but he knew he did not feel like getting up. That much was for certain. And the fact that Shannon was there trying to make him get up did not sit well with him at all. "Go away," he groaned unhappily. "I'm sleeping."

"I'm well aware of that," Shannon said, trying to roll Jeff back over but was just being fought for his efforts. "Come on man, we have to go to the gym. Remember when we made that decision yesterday? We were going to hit the gym today and get it out of the way so we can slack off on it for another couple of weeks." Neither one of them were huge on training in the gym, mainly because they did a lot of active shit outdoors that they counted as exorcise. Of course, every once in a blue moon they did hit the gym and right now Shannon was looking for today to be that blue moon.

"We can do it tomorrow," Jeff pointed out as he yawned. He hadn't even bothered to open his eyes yet. He was bound and determined to stay asleep and if Shannon thought he could deny him, he had another thing coming.

"You've said that for the past three days," Shannon quickly pointed out. "Remember?" He tried once again to pull Jeff out of bed but completely failed. "Okay, you know what? I'm done. I'm going to the gym and I'll be back in a couple of hours so we can go get something to eat. That sound good?"

Jeff's reply to that was a snore because he had already fallen back asleep and he remained that way until two hours later, when Shannon came back to the room and literally started jumping on him. "Ow! Shanny!" He finally opened his eyes so he could glare daggers at his best friend. "What the hell was that for?"

"You weren't going to wake up any other way," Shannon explained. He looked very satisfied with the fact that he had gotten Jeff to wake the hell up. "Now come on. Get up and throw some clothes on. We're meeting up with some people at the Golden Corral and we're not going to be late like you usually like to be."

"Ugh…you suck." Despite this statement, Jeff found himself rolling out of bed and standing up to his feet, yawning and rubbing his eyes. ""Who are we meeting?"

Shannon shrugged. "I don't know. AJ said he was going to gather up some guys so it'll be whoever he brings along."

"Oh." Jeff yawned again before trodding off to the bathroom so he could rinse his face off with cold water to help himself wake up. Once he could open his eyes more and he felt more alert and awake, he went back and changed into some clean clothes and made a half hearted attempt at getting his hair looking somewhat decent. "Okay," he said once he was done. "I'm ready."

"Good." Shannon took his keys out of his pocket and jingled them. "I'm driving."

"I call shotgun." Jeff felt the need to announce that even though he was the only one riding with Shannon (as far as he knew anyway). "And I call for you to pay my part of the bill."

Shannon snorted loudly at that. "I tell you what: you lick my ass and I'll pay all your bills for the next month."

"…." Jeff literally could not say anything to that for several long minutes. "Dude…" Even after getting that out he still had to take another minute to try to compose the proper response to that. "…that's just fucking wrong dude."

Shannon shrugged. "So that's a no then?"

"I'm telling Adam. Watch how fast he'll kick your ass."

"Watch how much I don't give a shit."

Jeff rolled his eyes and decided to just stop the argument before it went much further. He had learned a long time ago that it usually never did much good and he was going to use what he learned wisely today.

Twenty minutes later they walked into the restaurant and paid for their buffet before finding AJ, who was waving them over to the table he was sitting at in the back of the place. "Yo man, you couldn't find anyone else?" Shannon asked when he and Jeff got over there. He was alluding to the fact that there was nobody else at the table.

AJ shook his head. "I got plenty of people. I was just the only one that was polite enough to wait to get started until you got there."

"Aw, what a gentleman." Jeff ruffled AJ's hair affectionately before setting his drink down and then going off and grabbing his plate so he could get to the very important business of eating. Once he took the time to actually look around, he saw that AJ had gotten plenty of people to come along with him. There was Alex and Chris, who were just standing there with their loaded plates and talking to each other. There was Joe, who was trying to fill his plate and keep a watchful eye on the Machine Guns as well. Then there was James Storm and Robert Roode, who were already cheating and picking out what they wanted from the desert area. Mickie was there too and she was the one girl in all this sea of testosterone. And then there was Ken…Jeff decided to just avoid eye contact and just start getting his plate. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with Ken and the weirdness that now came from him. He knew at some point that he was going to have to deal with it but right now was not going to be that time.

"Dude, that's all your eating?" Alex said when Jeff came back to the table and sat down. "What the hell man?"

Jeff shook his head. "Shelley, it's a _buffet_. I can always go back and get more."

"Yeah really," AJ agreed. "Besides, not everyone is the gluttonous queen you are."

"Gluttonous queen?" Alex said as Chris snorted and choked on his mashed potatoes. "Are you saying that I'm a queen now Jones?"

"Yeah, I'm saying it," AJ declared. "Now what are you going to do about it Alexis?"

Shannon laughed at the look on Alex's face and then began to sing. "High maintenance means you're a gluttonous queen, narcissistic and mean."

Mickie and Jeff exchanged looks before joining in. "Kill me romantically. Fill my soul with vomit and then ask me for a piece of gum. Bitter and dumb, you're my sugarplum."

"Ha ha ha," Alex said dryly. "You can all just kiss this sugarplum's ass."

Joe raised his eyebrows at that comment before shaking his head. "Notice how he don't deny being a sugarplum."

"He's my sugarplum," Chris declared, putting his arm around Alex and giving him a good squeeze. "Aren't you partner?"

Jeff laughed at the withering glare Alex gave Chris. "It could be worse. You could be Joe's sugarplum."

Joe just gave Jeff and look and that said everything that needed to be said. Joe didn't have a damn sugarplum. That wasn't the game he played.

"So," Ken said, deciding to take the conversation away from Joe and sugarplums "Jeff…when's the wedding?"

"Yeah really," Robert chimed in. "Storm and I are planning the bachelor party-"

"Hell no you're not!" Shannon quickly objected. "I'm throwing that damn party!"

"Oh yeah? Who made that ruling?"

"I did bitch! I've been Jeff's best friend since forever. That means I automatically get to plan his bachelor party."

"Wouldn't it be his bachelorette party?" Chris asked cheekily. "I mean he's obviously the girl in the situation."

Mickie snorted loudly at that. "Remember the saying of don't judge a book by its cover?"

"No because I haven't read since high school."

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Smartass."

"Yep."

Storm looked back and forth between Mickie and Chris before his eyes settled on Jeff. "If we're not judging you by the cover, does that make Adam the chick?"

"Ha!" Robert yelled triumphantly before Jeff could answer, attracting a shit load of attention to their table in the process. "I knew it! Blondie is definitely the girl!"

"There is no "girl" in the relationship," Jeff said with a shake of his head. "I _hate_ that stereotype. Why does there always have to be a girl? Isn't the point of being gay to be with a guy and _not_ a _girl_?"

"If you're a gay guy," Alex pointed out. "Gay girls are another story. Ain't that right Mickie?"

Ken looked back and forth between all of them before shaking his head. "Am I going to get my question answered at all?" he asked.

Jeff shrugged as he shoveled more food into his mouth. "Adam and I haven't discussed it," he said after he had chewed and swallowed it all. "We're not in a rush or anything. We want to do this right."

"That's good," Joe said. "That's what most people don't do these days."

AJ nodded along, not really saying much on the matter. The views of everyone at the table pretty much clashed with his religion's view on this whole matter but he never really spoke out against it. At least not in front of them.

"It's going to be perfect," Jeff said, bouncing up and down a bit in his seat. "I'm going to make sure it's the most perfect wedding ever. Just for me and Adam…" His voice trailed off as he stared off into space, thinking about the wedding and pouting because he really really was missing Adam. He fucking hated these separate schedules that kept them so far apart. It wasn't fucking fair. He never felt like he was completely whole when Adam wasn't by his side. He knew that that fact always had bothered Matt and stuff because he saw it as a sign of co-dependence but Jeff disagreed and didn't give a shit what Matt thought about it. He wanted Adam and he wanted Adam now.

Shannon quickly noticed what was happening and snapped his fingers in front of Jeff's face. "Yo! Jeffro!" Jeff didn't even blink. "Ah fuck it." He grabbed Jeff's own slice of cherry pie and shoved it right in his face.

"God damn it!" Jeff yelled, punching Shannon on the arm angrily. "What the hell was that for?"

"I was helping," Shannon said defensively.

"Helping?" Jeff shook his head and grabbed some napkins so he could start wiping his face off. "Some help you are. I'm going to be getting you for that. I hope you realize that."

Shannon only grinned. "And I'm looking forward to it."

…

"Where the hell is Jay?" Chris Jericho asked impatiently. He had just joined the group in the lobby that included Adam, Randy, Cody, Rey, Ted and Phil and he was looking around for his ex-boyfriend impatiently. "Don't tell me he's late. He gave me this whole big speech about not being late just a little bit ago and if I got bitched at for nothing-"

"You'll whine like a bitch?" Randy finished for him while Phil and Cody snorted loudly. "Just like you always do?"

"No!" Chris claimed defensively. "I'll…I'll…" He scowled when everyone snickered at him. "Oh shut up! I'll do something real bad! You'll see!"

Everyone just laughed at Chris's expense. They would believe that when they saw it. "Someone really should go get him," Phil pointed out as he glanced at his watch. "We don't have all day."

Of course, immediately following that statement, all eyes turned to Adam. "Oh come on!" he said in exasperation. "Why do I always have to go get him?"

"Because you're his best friend," Randy answered. He playfully shoved Adam on his way. "Now come on. If you don't get him here we're just going to leave his ass behind."

Adam rolled his eyes and flipped Randy the bird before taking off in search of Jay. The first place he intended to look was Jay's room but luckily (for distance sake) he didn't have to go all the way there. He spotted Jay talking to Matt and was about to interrupt when he heard his name being brought up between the two of them. Realizing that Jay was talking to Matt about him and Jeff like he had promised he would, he ducked out of sight so he could eavesdrop in on the conversation.

"Why can't you just be happy for the two of them?" Jay asked, his tone both inquisitive and displaying an annoyance that usually was followed by him smacking someone in the face. "I mean really, I know you try to act like you don't have a problem with them being together-"

"I don't," Matt insisted. "That's not my issue." There was a couple of seconds of silence. "What, you don't believe me?"

"No," Jay replied honestly. He sighed loudly. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. You should know why I'm having a hard time believing what you're saying. Everyone remembers how long it took you to even be remotely civil to Adam after the Amy thing and knowing you, there's still probably pent us anger and shit in you about it and-"

"Okay, I'm insulted," Matt interrupted. "I mean really, I'm actually insulted by that. Give me a little bit more credit than that. It's been over five years since that all happened. Will I always be kind of wary of Adam maybe cheating again? Yeah, I will admit to that. But that's not my main issue."

"Then what is it then?" Jay asked impatiently. "What is it that's gotten your panties up in a bunch?"

"I think they should have waited," Matt replied. "I don't think now is a good time for them to make this big of a commitment."

"Again, I have to ask why. They've been together for awhile now and they're obviously over the moon about each other. Just because you waited for like six years until you even thought of maybe proposing doesn't mean everyone else has to."

Adam couldn't see the look on Matt's face but he could picture him looking very annoyed at that comment. "Jason come on, let's be realistic here. Maintaining a relationship in this business is hard enough when you're both working in the same company and its harder when one of you is on the shelf and are just sitting at home waiting for the other to come home and also waiting to be medically cleared to return. Jeff and Adam are in _different_ companies. I mean I know TNA don't have the near the schedule WWE has but still…" He stopped and sighed. "There have been times Jeff himself hasn't been able to spend time with Adam when he was home because TNA wanted him to do stuff for the company. And I know Jeff is dying to have Adam there in TNA with him and Adam would love to have Jeff back in the WWE. But neither wants to cross those lines. Jeff's burned out here and Adam's got no professional reason to risk Vince's wrath and jump ship. He's a top dog around here. He makes more money here and its smarter for his career to stay here for the duration of it." Matt paused, probably to let Jay absorb all that in. "I just…I'm just afraid this could end badly and Jeff will end up really hurt. I know how much he loves Adam-"

Adam had heard enough. Making sure to be as sneaky as possible, he slipped out of his hiding spot and left Jay and Matt to continue their conversation. He wasn't sure how he felt right at the moment. He couldn't really be mad at Matt because he knew Matt was entitled to his opinion and feelings and it wasn't like he wasn't pointing out very rational things. If there was one thing Matt Hardy was good at, it was being very very rational about shit like this. But still, Adam couldn't help but feel insulted. Did he and Jeff give off the vibe that they were heading for trouble just because of some distance? Did Matt's arguments really have that much substance?

He thought about it. He thought about it long and good-well, for two minutes anyway. Then he just shook his head in denial. Matt had no idea what he was talking about. He was just being the overprotective big brother that worried too much, that was all. Adam and Jeff would prove him wrong. They would prove him wrong and live happily ever after. It was all just a matter of time.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam whistled under his breath as he carried his bags into the arena. The things Matt had said had been weighing heavily on his mind but now he was just trying to do his best to push them away. This tour was finally ending and that meant he could go home and have a few days to spend with Jeff. That excited him in more ways than anyone else could rightfully understand. He hadn't just been missing Jeff; he had been going through Jeff withdrawal, which to him was the worst kind of withdrawal ever. It was worse than usual this time and he really could not wait for it to come to an end.

"Yo! Copeland!"

Adam looked over at Randy, who was standing over against the wall with Cena, Morrison and Mike. "What?"

"You coming out with us later?" It was the last night of the tour and of course everyone was looking to go out and party.

"If I feel like it." Adam wasn't actually planning on going out at all; unless he was in a certain mood or it was a special occasion, he didn't really actively go out the way he used to when he was younger. His party days were behind him, although he couldn't just tell this group that. That would just make them determined to get him out even if it was against his will and that wasn't shit he felt like dealing with at the moment. "I'm going to wait until after the show to decide."

Randy and Cena nodded, both accepting that answer. Morrison nodded too but he was clearly plotting to get him out even if he tried to say no later. And Mike…well Mike had another idea on his mind.

"I can help plan your bachelor party, right?"

Adam blinked, a little taken aback by that request considering that he and Mike weren't that close. "Why do you want to plan my bachelor party?"

"Because nobody lets me plan anything. Like I tried to plan Mor's birthday party but he said no-"

"Because you SUCK at planning things," Mor reminded him. "Need I remind you what happened when I let you plan our New Years Eve bash?"

"It wasn't that bad!" Mike said defensively. "And _shut up_! I don't need you poisoning Adam against me!"

Adam shook his head, not caring to get dragged into the middle of this argument. Morrison and Mike could go for hours, especially when they had someone that they could try to pull in the middle and make take sides. "You gotta talk to Jay. He's the one planning the party."

"Where is he?" Mike asked.

"Fuck if I know. I'm not his mother." Adam adjusted his grip on his bag and walked off, leaving Mike and Mor to fight some more. Randy and Cena could deal with those two idiots. He on the other hand, had much more important things to do.

Like NOT listening to them be idiots.

On the way to his locker room he saw Matt talking with Evan, Eve and Chavo. He had been wanting to confront Matt about the things he had overheard him saying but so far he had restrained himself from doing so. He wasn't even sure how he could go about it and not have it turn into a fight. He wasn't even sure if he should tell Jeff about what he had overheard. If he told him then that would surely lead to a fight between Jeff and Matt and he didn't want that. Matt and Jeff's fights had the tendency to get ugly and he didn't want to cause one unless there was no other choice in the matter.

_But does this qualify as that?_ he asked himself as he went into his locker room and put his stuff on the floor before sitting down on the bench. He knew that Jeff thought Matt wasn't okay with their relationship because there was a vendetta against Adam. It would be good for him to know that that wasn't the case. But then again, it wouldn't be good for him to know that Matt doubted their lasting power…ugh this was so fucking frustrating.

"Adam!"

"Holy fuck!" Adam exclaimed as his locker room door opened with a loud bang. He looked up at Jay and shook his head. "Don't do that you ass!"

"Sorry." Jay didn't sound sorry of all of course. He actually was pretty pleased with himself for scaring the fuck out of Adam.

Adam shook his head, knowing damn well that Jay was proud of himself now. "I'm going to get you for that," he vowed. "You just wait."

Jay snorted. "Oh yeah, I'm real scared." He set his own bag down and sat down next to Adam. "Excited about going back home?"

"Is Sheamus's ass paper white?"

"…Dude, that's not cool. You can't say shit like that. It's too fucking disturbing."

Adam smirked and opened his bag so he could start getting his ring gear out of it. "Aw, are you too big of a baby to handle it?" He laughed at the look Jay gave him in return. "Love you Jay Jay."

"Go fuck a duck Adam." Jay suddenly snorted. "Oh wait, you do. His name is Je-OWWW! Bastard!" Adam had just kicked him in the leg really hard. "What was that for?"

"You were calling my Jeff a duck," Adam replied. "Jeff is not a duck. Cody's the duck, remember?"

"Oh right. Well then what the hell is Jeff?"

"He's my Jeffykins and I love him forever and ever." Adam got his ring gear out and stood up so he could change. He didn't even bother to make Jay look away or go do it behind something that could shield him. Jay was his best friend and after this long of knowing each other, this was just one of the things they felt completely comfortable doing in front of the other one. "Now speaking of Jeff, I uh…I overhead your conversation with Matt about why he's got such a bug up his ass about us."

Jay raised his eyebrows. He wasn't exactly surprised to hear that, given that Adam had a history of dropping eaves. "Oh yeah? Have you told him that?"

Adam shook his head. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I mean, what if that starts a fight? I fight with Matt and then if Jeff finds out he'll get upset because he hates it when we fight."

"True."

"And I can't just tell Jeff what Matt said because that will make them fight and that's never a good thing."

Jay nodded. He had witnessed his share of Hardy fights and knew how ugly they could get when they spiraled past a certain point.

"So what the hell do I do?" Adam asked as he finished changing. "You got any ideas because I've been thinking about this a lot and it's just hurting my brain."

"Well that's your problem right there," Jay said, opening his own bag so he could change as well. "Your pretty little brain got fried-"

"Jay! I'm being serious!"

"And I'm not?" Jay sighed at the glare Adam gave him for that comment. "Kidding…no but really, I think you have been over thinking this a bit." He stripped off his shirt and stuck it in his bag before pulling out his tights. "You don't really need to do anything here. Matt is just being Matt and he's always going to be the way he is."

"An overprotective big brother that sometimes suffers from feelings of persecution and visions of grander?" Adam was half kidding with that statement.

"Exactly," Jay said with a laugh. "So just ignore him and keep doing your thing with Jeff. Prove him wrong without making it totally obvious like you've done in the past."

Adam pouted his lips at that statement. "When have I ever made things totally obvious?"

"Oh let's think…there was that time Matt accused you of being a horndog and you went out of your way to be loud and obnoxious about the fact that you "weren't" having sex when we all knew you two were still humping each other like bunnies. Then there was that time we were trying to throw Randy a surprise party and you totally gave away the surprise aspect-"

"That wasn't my fault!" Adam immediately claimed. "We've been over that already. He pulled a Jedi mind trick on me and I wasn't able to defend myself properly."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Jay hadn't bought that one at the time and he still didn't buy it now. "Whatever. Point is, just fucking act natural. You love Jeff, he loves you, you're getting married, I'm planning the most awesome bachelor party ever-life is fucking sweet right now. Don't let Matt get you down. Okay?"

Adam nodded, feeling a hell of a lot better now. Jay always seemed to have that effect on him and it really was much appreciated at the moment. "Thanks man."

"Any time." Jay held out his hand and they high fived. "Now let's get this show over with. Maryse and I are tormenting Ted tonight and I'm not missing that shit for anything."


	11. Chapter 11

"Where is he?" Jeff asked for the hundredth time since he and Shannon had arrived at the airport. He had tried just staying still and being patient but that hadn't been working fast enough for him. Adam was coming home from the European tour today but his plane hadn't landed yet. "Where is he why isn't he here yet?"

"Dude just chill," Shannon said with a shake of his head. "He'll be here soon."

"But he should have been here already!" Jeff tried to start pacing around and gave Shannon a dirty look when he grabbed his arm and stopped him. "It's taking too long. I don't like it."

"And I'm sure Adam's just as anxious as you are," Shannon assured him. "But unlike you, I'm sure he's containing himself and not acting like a little kid who wants to open his presents on Christmas morning."

"That's only because Jay's probably abusing him."

"Yeah well Jay's got a good system there. I think I should start abusing you. It would make my life a whole lot easier."

Jeff smacked Shannon on the chest and rolled his eyes as the younger man just laughed loudly. "Asshole. I hate you."

"Noo you don't," Shannon replied quite gleefully. "You love me. You just can't admit it to yourself."

"That's just what you think."

"It's what I know bitch. And I love you too." Shannon gave Jeff a big kiss on the cheek to help prove his point.

"Oh gross." Jeff quickly grabbed his shirt and started using it to wipe his cheek furiously. "Ew ew ew ew. Shanny germs."

"Oh fuck you dude. I'm much cleaner than you are." Shannon tried to give Jeff another kiss just to get under Jeff's skin but at that moment Jeff saw Adam coming and took off like a bat out of hell. Adam saw him coming and threw his bags aside so he could catch Jeff as he jumped into his arms.

"Woooow," Matt said with a shake of his head. He had been close behind Adam and had see the way Jeff had launched himself into the Canadian's arms. It was completely overdramatic really but it was so them. It was so totally them and there was really nothing that could be done about it. "You guys are ridiculous."

If the happily reunited couple heard him they completely ignored him. The moment Adam had caught Jeff their lips had smashed together and they weren't about to be pulled apart. Jeff's fingers were threading through Adam's hair and Adam had him pressed up against him as he possibly could. Their kissing was getting deeper and deeper and they were getting so many stares from the people around them that both Matt and Shannon were beyond embarrassed.

"Okay okay that's enough," Shannon said. He came up to them and grabbed on to Jeff's shirt and started tugging on it. "Come on break it up. Save this for when you get back to your house."

"Don't wanna," Jeff managed to say in between kisses.

"Well I don't wanna watch and neither do any of the nice people around us. So majority wins and you lose. Ha ha."

Adam rolled his eyes and reluctantly set Jeff back on his own two feet. "Party pooper." He gave Jeff one last kiss before picking his bags back up. "You suck Shanny."

"It's part of my charm," Shannon quipped. "It's why you all love me."

"Nah, that's just what you want to think." Jeff put his arm around Adam's waist and gave him a hard squeeze. He was so very beyond happy to see him and just wanted to be home alone with him more than anything.

"Yo, do I even get a hi Jeffro?" Matt said with a roll of his eyes. He wasn't really all that thrilled that he was getting totally ignored.

"Oh yeah. Hi Matt." Jeff gave Matt a quick wave before snuggling back against Adam. Adam grinned and kissed the top of his head and then looked back at Matt, giving him only a half hearted apologetic look. Matt rolled his eyes and just decided to just drop it. When Adam and Jeff were around each other they were the only ones that mattered to each other. Everyone else was just lucky they acknowledged them at all.

…

Jeff would have much rather just taken Adam home so they could celebrate their reunion properly but Shannon was driving and he drove them to go get something to eat first. He displayed his irritation with that by bopping Shannon on the back of his head several times, which made Shannon retaliate by putting him in a headlock and not letting go. That made Adam jump into the fray and things spiraled into an impromptu two on one handicapped match.

"I can't take you guys anywhere," Matt grumbled when he finally got them separated and seated inside the place. He looked like he just wanted to strangle them and that made them openly laugh right in his face. That of course, just served to piss him off anymore. "Why do you guys insist on finding it so funny? I mean really. You are worse than children!"

"At least we know how to have fun," Jeff said with a shrug. He couldn't really sit on Adam's lap like he wanted to because they were in a booth so he was settling for snuggling right next to him and holding his hand under the table.

"I know how to have fun," Matt said defensively. "You guys are just obnoxious."

"And therein lies our entertainment value," Shannon said cheerfully. He grabbed on to Matt's shoulder and patted it. "You're really too uptight sometimes Matty."

"No, I just actually act like an adult."

"Overrated," Adam declared. "It's overrated and I will not stand for it." He looked at the menu in front of him and then at Jeff. "Do we even need this?"

"Nah. I was going to say we should go with the usual."

"Good call."

The waitress came over and took their orders. "So what's the wedding plans so far?" Shannon asked once she was gone.

"Shan, we haven't had time to really discuss it yet," Jeff reminded him.

"Well let's start now. Big or small ceremony?"

"Small. Definitely small. Unless Adam wants a big one." Jeff frowned a bit and looked at Adam. "Do you want-"

"Small's fine," Adam assured him. "Hell we could elope on the moon for all I care. As long as this wedding happens."

"Ooooh fuck, it would be so awesome if we could elope on the moon." Jeff was bouncing in his seat just thinking about it. "I've always wanted to be an astronaut."

"And while we're up there, we could go Martian hunting for our honeymoon."

Matt snorted and took a sip of his soda. "And what are your earth bound plans?"

"Honeymoon somewhere tropical. Don't worry Matty, I've got that planned out."

Matt's face twitched. "Don't call me that."

"Oh calm down Matty," Jeff said with a wave of his hand. "I was thinking we could do the wedding outside because we've got more than enough land to do it with."

"We'll have to fly Mom in."

"Wouldn't it be funny if she fell in love with my dad and they got married too?"

"…It would be until it was time for them to do it."

Jeff froze at that and then wrinkled his nose. "Ewwww. Okay scratch that. Just scratch it."

Matt snickered loudly. "Jeffro you KNOW Dad hasn't been celibate all this time. He-"

"But he can't touch Judy," Jeff argued. "Judy is…she's just no. She can never be spoiled by a man."

"Well if she had Adam-" Shannon started to say.

"No no no. Virgin birth virgin birth. Why do you think Adam doesn't have a father?"

Matt and Shannon both snorted and Adam shook his head. "Oh Jeffro." He kissed his cheek. "You know I adore you, right?"

"Uh huh!" Jeff kissed Adam, intending for it to just be one innocent one. It quickly spiraled into a make-out session though until Shannon and Matt both kicked them in the shins to get them to knock it off.

…

The moment they were in their front door Adam had Jeff pushed up against the wall and was kissing him hard. Jeff kissed him back eagerly, his fingers digging into his shirt and ripping at it. Adam quickly slipped it off to avoid it getting torn to shreds and then he removed Jeff's as well. "Fucking so hot," he said in a raspy whisper, his mouth attacking Jeff's neck and collarbone.

"Fuck," Jeff moaned. He threw his head back and offered his neck out more, whining when Adam bit the sensitive flesh so hard that he began to bleed. "Adam!"

Adam sucked the small red drops that came out before kissing and nipping his way all across Jeff's chest. Jeff's breathing was getting heavier as the seconds went by and he was arching his hardening cock towards Adam's, grinding them together hard.

They stumbled over to the living room, losing their pants somewhere along the way. Jeff pushed Adam down on to the couch and then got on his knees, expertly taking Adam's cock into his mouth. Adam moaned and thrusted his hips upwards, wincing as Jeff gagged a bit. "Sorry."

Jeff just rolled his eyes and held Adam's hips down as he resumed his sucking. He swirled his tongue around the head and probed into the slit before deep throating and bobbing his head up and down quickly, getting Adam very hard and wet enough that he could climb on to his lap and impale himself on his cock without _too_ much pain.

Adam's eyes widened as Jeff hissed loudly. "Jeff-"

Jeff shook his head and kissed Adam hard to shut him up. As much as it hurt because he hadn't been properly prepped, the pain felt good in its way and he started moving his hips, slowly at first so he could get all sorts of lovely groans from Adam. The blonde's eyes were locked on to his and he grabbed on to his hips to help him move. "You like that Addy?" Jeff asked as he nipped on Adam's lower lip. "You like how I ride your cock?"

Adam nodded and thrusted upwards, which caused the younger man to moan loudly. "Fucking love it. You ride my cock so fucking good babe." They kissed and Jeff rested his arms on Adam's shoulders. His own cock was aching and dripping with precum and he went to grab a hold of it when Adam did it instead.

"Oh fuck," he moaned. Adam was stroking him in time with their thrusts and Jeff could feel his release rapidly approaching. "Adam…"

Adam thrusted upwards harder, stabbing Jeff's prostate over and over again. Jeff nearly screamed his name as he came, his seed spilling all over Adam's hand and chest. Adam came seconds afterwards and once he had emptied himself completely he rested his forehead against Jeff's and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff kissed him one more time before getting up and grabbing Adam's hand. They were going to finish this welcome home celebration in the comfort in their own bed.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know…this wedding planning stuff isn't very fun," Adam commented as he and Jeff looked at the list of stuff he and Jeff had to do. They knew they were having the wedding here in the backyard and there was a pastor who was a friend of the family's that would happily marry them. There was still a boat load of things to do though. They had to send the invitations, confirm all the members of their wedding party, hire someone to cater the food at the reception, get the tuxedos, order a cake, get flowers and shit and there was some more stuff but Adam didn't even want to think about any of it. It gave him this headache that just refused to leave no matter how much he wanted it to. "I mean where do we even start?"

Jeff shoved a piece of paper and a pen towards him. "Write down the people you need to invite. I'll combine it with my list and go from there."

"Is that what you're doing now?" Adam asked as he peeked at the paper Jeff had.

Jeff shook his head. "I'm drawing what I want to do with the yard. I was thinking I could build up a hill that we can stand on with the priest so that everyone can see us."

"Plus you can so totally jump it on your dirt bike once all this is over," Adam pointed out.

Jeff grinned and grabbed Adam's hand so he could kiss it. "You know me so well." He kissed Adam's hand again before going back to his drawing. Adam watched him for a moment, grinning as the younger man drew an intricate arch over the hill he had already drawn. He knew Jeff would have a field day building that thing. And he also thought of something else they would have to do: get chairs. They would have to get chairs from somewhere.

Sighing and taking his eyes away from Jeff, he went to work on the list he was supposed to be doing. He started off with family members and then moved on to friends and co-workers he wanted to invite. He didn't have to write Jay down since he was going to be the best man and Matt and Shannon were both sharing the title of Jeff's best man. Last night they discussed how they wanted to go down the aisle and they had agreed to just walk down together. Neither one of them really felt the need to be given away by their parents so they weren't bothering with that little tradition. "Randy, Vickie, Cena, Morrison, Amy-" He was reading the list back to himself to make sure he wasn't missing anyone.

"I talked to Amy the other day," Jeff piped in.

"How was she?"

"Good. Her band is playing gigs here in North Carolina in a couple of weeks so she might drop by if she gets a chance."

Adam nodded and continued going over his list, adding a few names he missed the first time around. He hadn't talked to Amy in awhile. His schedule with the WWE and the projects she had going kept them both pretty busy. The last time he had even seen her had been when she had come with Phil to the Summerslam TLC match between him and Jeff. They had talked for a bit and caught up on things and she had told him that Matt and Jeff hadn't exactly been thrilled with her thing with Punk. Hardys and Phil weren't exactly a good mix. Phil had his lifestyle choices and the Hardy gang had theirs and both sides were pretty damn stubborn and kind of obnoxious with it really. Adam tried to just stay out of it for the most part. He didn't live Phil's lifestyle and he certainly didn't party anywhere near as hard as the Hardy gang. He did when he was younger but now he was usually the sober one driving them all home after a night out at the town.

"Adam? Earth to Adam. Come in Adam." Jeff waved his hand in front of Adam's face. "You there buddy?"

Adam blinked and shook himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah I'm here. Sorry I was distracted."

"With what?"

"Thoughts."

"Anything interesting?"

"Unfortunately no." Adam glanced at the clock and put his hand over his stomach as it rumbled. "You want me to cook something for lunch?"

Jeff glanced at the pantry and then at the refrigerator. "I don't think we really have much to eat. We have to do some serious grocery shopping."

"So let's do that and stop to get something to eat on the way," Adam suggested. "I'm freaking starving I can't wait too much longer."

Jeff chuckled a bit and started putting all the wedding stuff away so Lizzie wouldn't decide to be an ornery shit and jump up on the chair and eat it all while they were gone. "Where do you think we should go?"

Adam shrugged and grabbed the keys. "I don't know. Let's figure it out on the way." He dangled the keys in front of Jeff's face. "I'm driving."

Jeff smirked. "You wish." He snatched the keys out of Adam's hand and booked it out the front door.

"Hey!" Adam took off running after Jeff. "You get back here you asshole!"

"Make me slut!"

The chase lasted for a good ten minutes and only ended when Adam tripped and nearly twisted his ankle on a garden hose Jeff had forgotten to put away. "I said I was sorry like five times already," Jeff said as he made sure Adam hobbled to the car without falling down again. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything," Adam replied, wincing as he opened the car door. The pain was already starting to subside but it still was hard to walk on. Jeff had tried to get him to go back to the house and sit but he had been too stubborn to do that. He was hungry damn it and he wanted to get his food now. "I just wish you wouldn't leave that stuff laying around."

Jeff sighed and made sure Adam got in okay before going around to the driver's seat and getting in as well. "Are you sure you don't need ice or anything?"

"I'm fine," Adam assured him. "The pain's going away already so I don't think it was as bad as I thought at first."

"Alright." Jeff started the car up and backed out of the driveway. Part of him felt like he should insist on getting Adam some ice and wrapping up the ankle to be safe but if Adam was going to insist that he was fine then he wasn't going to push him. Not right now anyway. Adam would just complain since he was hungry and he sure as hell didn't want to hear that. That got ridiculously dramatic for his taste.

…

They ended up just stopping for hamburgers and Adam's ankle, while still sore, was okay enough for him to walk on. At least until they got to the grocery store. Then suddenly his ankle had taken a complete turn for the worse and Adam literally hopped on one foot into the store and got on one of the electric wheelchair carts.

"Really Adam?" Jeff asked as he just stared at the older blonde.

"What?" Adam said innocently. "I'm crippled."

Jeff let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes. He could get into it with Adam right now but he wasn't going to. He just grabbed a regular cart because the one Adam had wasn't going to be anywhere near big enough for all the stuff they needed. "You want to split up so-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Jeff laughed as he looked over and saw Adam making his cart not only go backwards but making it go in circles as he did it. "You think you could pop a wheelie on that thing?"

Adam shrugged. "I could try…" He almost really did try but then noticed the manager glaring daggers at him. "I don't Baldy over there wants me to though."

Jeff shook his head. "Bastard." He motioned for Adam to follow him towards the produce section, which he did. "You know though, now that I actually think about it, I don't think that you would be able to do it anyway."

Adam frowned. "Are you doubting my wheelie abilities?"

"Mostly I'm doubting the thing itself. I can just picture you trying and it just toppling over on you."

"Well shit…we gotta get Matt to try it then."

"Why him?"

"It'd be funny to see him bust his ass on it."

"Don't you think he would be smart enough to not go for it?"

"Him? Oh please. All we've got to do is dare him and he'll do it. He's got too much pride to ever back down from a dare."

Jeff nodded slowly, knowing that Adam was right about that. Matt would do pretty much anything on a dare because he just could not back down from them if his life depended on them. "True." He stared at the cart for a long moment, another idea popping into his head that made him grin.

"What?" Adam asked, not sure if he wanted to know. "What on earth are you plotting in that devious mind now?"

"Where do you think we could actually get these carts?"

"Uh…an electric cart factory?" Adam shrugged and shook his head. "I've got no idea." He saw that Jeff was still clearly plotting away and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Jeff? What are you thinking of babe?"

"…Give me a moment." Jeff pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked away so he could talk to whoever he was calling in peace.

"Jeff?" Adam almost got up but then remembered he was supposed to be crippled so he could keep the cart so in his seat he stayed. "Jeff? Seriously dude, what are you doing?" Still no answer and he shook his head in exasperation. "Fine. I'll wait to find out then." He knew Jeff couldn't hear him right now but he was saying this anyway. "If it's something really stupid though I'm going to be pissed."


End file.
